Esperanza
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Hay que reconocerlo, el chico era patético, realmente patético. Malherido, humillado, derrotado y se veía demasiado débil como para poder matar un titán. Como para poder ser un titán. Debido a ello, la ciudad de Trost se repetía la misma pregunta. ¿Monstuo o esperanza? -Eren, si te pidiera que mueras por mí, ¿lo harías? -Por supuesto que no, señor. BL.


Perfecto, ya tengo el día completo. He beteado dos capítulos de Shingeki, ve he visto el nuevo capítulo del anime y he escrito una nueva historia de estos dos. Y este fic o lo subía o tiraba el ordenador por la ventana XD En fin, traigo otra historia de Rivaille y Eren porque, ya que me han robado el corazón, tengo que devolvérselo de alguna forma. Se me olvidó comentar la otra vez que para mí esta pareja es como el Gokudera x Tsuna de KHR! No por los personajes (que no se parecen en nada) sino por la relación que mantienen. Y por ello hay un elemento que tiene esta pareja que he querido añadir en la historia: las tormentas.

Aviso a navegantes: siempre, tras unas horas de haber subido el fic (todos los fics en realidad), lo modifico y le cambio cosas, de tal manera que el primero que lea esta historia no será la misma que cuando lo haga el último. Sí, sé que no es importante, pero es por escribir algo más.

Se me olvidaba lo de siempre, que Shingeki no me pertenece, que no gano nada y las mismas chorradas de siempre.

Hoy no estoy muy inspirada, a saber cómo he acabado esto XD

Besos.

* * *

**~Esperanza~**

**Rivaille x Eren**

Rivaille debía reconocerlo, sí, porque a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido debía hacerlo; tenía que admitir que cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido en la Muralla Rose se quedó un tanto… sorprendido. Y era muy raro que todavía hubiera algo en este mundo que le hiciera reaccionar de esa forma tan inmediata, aparte de enterarse de la muerte de sus subordinados, amigos y gente a su cargo. Claro que al principio pensaba que todo debía ser una broma, ¿que un niño de quince años se había convertido en titán? No veía adecuado hacer chistes tan crueles cuando acababan de ganar una batalla por los pelos. Pero cuando escuchó a los soldados que habían visto al monstruo en primera fila, empezó a creerlo.

Así es como llamaban al niño, Eren el monstruo, Eren el titán, el maldito, el enemigo… incluso Hanji estuvo comentando que sería muy interesante hacer un par de experimentos con él. Aunque para algunos sólo era la esperanza de este mundo, incluido Irvin. _«Podemos utilizarlo a nuestro favor»_. Sin embargo, Rivaille ya estaba cansado de objetos de adoración y figuras divinizadas, él mismo era para muchos "la esperanza" y había conocido a dos más antes, ambos convertidos en comida para titanes. Pero sabía que eso no le pasaría a él, todavía había mucha gente que salvar para dejarse matar tan fácilmente.

En ese momento estaba pensando en todo esto mientras observaba al mocoso dormir en la celda. Patético, simplemente patético. Estaba muy malherido, derrotado por las fuerzas de élite, humillado por sus propios compañeros. Débil, no podría ni con dos titanes al mismo tiempo y según sus fuentes más cercanas efectivamente así era. Eren había caído con el primer titán que se le puso delante, pero milagrosamente había resucitado, a saber cómo, convertido en uno de los mayores enemigos de la humanidad.

Debido a ello la ciudad de Trost se repetía la misma pregunta. ¿Monstruo o esperanza?

Por lo pronto, decidió que él era el único que podría vigilar de cerca a ese niño. Aunque le podía confiar su vida a sus hombres, sabía que no debía fiarse de la policía militar y mucho menos de la nobleza que exigía la cabeza del chico en bandeja de plata. Si le ponía bajo su responsabilidad, nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño y así podría saber de primera mano cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Pero en seguida supo que Eren no presentaba ningún peligro. En realidad, era un idealista sin precedentes y aunque eso podía llegar a ser peligroso en un futuro, en ese instante no merecía la pena preocuparse por eso. Ya se arreglaría él solo.

—Y bien, Eren… habría sido toda una sorpresa para ti tener que entrar en el equipo de reconocimiento —soltó de manera casual con cuidado de no manchar sus botas al entrar a los establos.

—No, señor. Yo realmente esperaba entrar aquí, era mi sueño desde que era pequeño. No hubiera ido a otro sitio —le confesó mientras estaba cambiando la paja de los caballos—. Sólo quiero vivir en un mundo sin necesidad de murallas, ni titanes, ni miedo.

—Ya veo, ya. —Rivaille se ajustó su equipo tridimensional y abrió la puerta a pesar de que acababa de entrar—. No olvides ensillar mi caballo, en media hora me marcho a la ciudad.

En realidad no tenía que hacerlo, era su día libre y podía hacer lo que le plazca, pero el estar con Eren cada vez le recordaba más y más cómo había sido él en el pasado: un iluso que soñaba con vivir libre. Ahora podía ver la realidad con mayor claridad y se daba cuenta que se conformaba con vivir un día más. Tenía la absoluta certeza que en algún momento la humanidad podía salir definitivamente, como había hecho antaño, y dejar toda esa guerra atrás. Pero también sabía que él no estaría ahí para verlo. Haría falta el triple de soldados competentes en el equipo de reconocimiento para que los humanos se vean libres de fronteras en… digamos dos lustros más o menos.

Y eso sabía que no iba a suceder. El pueblo le tenía demasiado miedo al exterior.

Supuso que esa fiebre que tenía Eren de vivir en un mundo libre se le pasaría después de unos meses como le había sucedido a cada soldado que había puesto un pie en esa legión, pero por alguna razón él seguía con su absurda fe ciega en la libertad. Le caía bien el chico, eso lo debía admitir, era de ideas fijas, amable con sus amigos y respetuoso con sus superiores; pero que todavía creyera en un mundo idílico libre de titanes le sacaba de sus casillas.

—Eren, sabes que el mundo no va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana —le explicó armándose de paciencia—. No vamos a poder librarnos de los titanes con los soldados que disponemos y no hay nadie que quiera apuntarse al ejército después de que los titanes hayan vuelto a aparecer cada vez con mayor asiduidad.

—Podemos lograrlo, señor —afirmó él con total seguridad—. Cada uno podemos matar a diez titanes si nos lo proponemos. Sólo tenemos que trabajar en equipo y tener confianza en nuestros compañeros.

—Bonito pensamiento, pero es una utopía tan grande como la Muralla Sina. —Rivaille suspiró y pensó que debía cambiar de táctica para convencer a un idiota como él. Se agachó un momento y cogió un guijarro—. Es como si yo te digo que esta piedra cura todas las enfermedades del mundo, aunque el mundo entero te diga que es cierto y te lo repitan hasta la saciedad, a la hora de la verdad prefieres fiarte de un médico que de la dichosa piedra. No todos los que estamos aquí confiaríamos nuestra vida a nuestro compañero, muchos prefieren salvarse ellos que socorrer a quien está a punto de morir. Es triste pero es así, muy pocos tienen la valentía suficiente para salvar a su compañero y muchos menos tienen la destreza necesaria para conseguirlo.

—Yo confío en usted.

El sargento suspiró nuevamente, cansado de aquella discusión.

—¿Entonces me crees cuando te digo que esta piedra cura todas las enfermedades del mundo?

—Por supuesto, señor. Si me lo ha dicho usted debe ser verdad.

—Entonces confíame tu vida, Eren —le advirtió molesto, dejando caer el guijarro al suelo—. A ver si eso también te resulta tan fácil.

La verdad era que no tenía ningún problema con el chico. Era atento, disciplinado, y hablaba sólo cuando correspondía, aunque a veces daban ganas de darle una paliza para que se dejara esas ideas locas y utópicas. Un verdadero hombre vivía en la tierra, no en sus fantasías.

Sí, no solía tener problemas con él. Hasta aquella noche de tormenta.

Cuando Auruo corrió hacia él muy alterado, supo que había problemas. Efectivamente, y con una voz algo frenética y temblorosa le contó que Eren estaba muy alterado, se había sentado en un rincón, sudaba y pedía que nadie se le acercara. Temía que se convirtiera en titán en cualquier momento, que era lo mismo que estaba empezando a pensar Rivaille. Sin dejar que su subordinado le terminara de contar lo que ocurría, corrió hasta los calabozos lo más rápido que pudo mientras se ajustaba el equipo tridimensional durante la carrera.

Pero al llegar y ver al chico aovillado en una pared lejana tapándose los oídos con las manos, supo qué le pasaba.

—¿Eren?

El chico alzó la mirada vidriosa y aterrorizada, sintiéndose incapaz de moverse.

—Lo siento, señor —tartamudeó haciendo un esfuerzo _titánico_ por levantarse. Metafóricamente—. Yo… en seguida yo…

—No te molestes —dijo él sentándose en el suelo de la celda, acompañándole y maldiciendo en voz baja su suerte. Aquella noche tenía previsto tomarse aquel Bordeux que tenía reservado para cuando tuviera un día tan malo como ese. Auruo se las iba a pegar, le haría fregar el cuarto piso sin más que un cubo y un trapo—. Problemas con las tormentas, ¿no?

Eren asintió brevemente tras una vacilación.

—No le diga nada a Mikasa, ella cree que lo he superado.

—¿Desde cuándo te pasa?

—Yo… no, señor. Nunca me han dado miedo las tormentas, no… —El rugido de un trueno le cortó a voz y se refugió de nuevo en sí mismo. Era curioso porque debían estar a varios metros bajo tierra, pero los atronadores sonidos se podían escuchar como si todo el castillo estuviera repleto de relámpagos.

Rivaille se quedó callado unos segundos preguntándose cuál sería la mejor manera de entretener al niño para que no se alterara tanto como para convertirse en titán de improvisto. Los muros de piedra eran gruesos y estaban en un espacio bastante pequeño, elegido especialmente para esos momentos, así que no sería grave si se transformaba. Aunque era mucho mejor no correr riesgos.

—Yo le tenía miedo a las arañas y a los mosquitos —le comentó tras un momento de silencio.

Eren alzó la cabeza de nuevo jugueteando con sus manos, cada vez más nervioso.

—¿Por qué, señor? —Su voz apenas fue un suspiro cargado de terror irracional—. Son pequeños, no… no asustan.

—No hay peor enemigo que el que no puedes ver.

Y a pesar de todo, Eren hizo una mueca que le pareció una sonrisa rota.

—¿Y no le asustan los titanes, señor?

—Más que nada.

—Pero los titanes son muy grandes y… —Eren calló dándose cuenta de repente de a qué se refería— Lo dice por lo que me contó Hanji, ¿no? Que los titanes no eran lo que parecían.

Rivaille se quedó callado dudando en contestar. ¿Cómo podía decirle que desde que le conoció estaba dudando de sí mismo, de las órdenes recibidas, del objetivo de su misión y toda la humanidad? No podía hacerlo, no sabía cómo empezar, pero las dudas se arremolinaban en su interior cada vez que se preguntaba si todos los titanes que había matado en realidad habían sido personas malditas, humanos como él, como Eren, como Irvin, como los chicos que habían confiado en él y habían muerto a su mando. Decidió guardar silencio ya que era mucho más sencillo que dar explicaciones, pero como dice el refrán, el que calla otorga.

—¿Me tiene miedo, señor? —preguntó Eren acercándose a él dejando así que la luz de las antorchas iluminara sus ojos verdosos y cristalinos, colmados de lágrimas no derramadas.

—No, Eren. Yo nunca te he tenido miedo —respondió incómodo tratando de aparentar serenidad. Sabía a qué venía esa pregunta, sus compañeros, sobre todo los veteranos, se acercaban a él con desconfianza y sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Después de aquel accidente con la cuchara, no le quedaban muchos amigos en los que confiar, apenas una docena eran los que se acercaban a él y le hablaban como un ser humano y no un monstro— y nunca podrías asustarme.

Pero parecía que su respuesta agradó al chico porque se levantó y se quedó a pocos centímetros de los barrotes de metal.

—Gracias, sargento.

—Intenta dormir un poco —dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo. Pensándolo mejor, haría que Auruo limpiara ese piso que era más grande y estaba más sucio.

El bramido de un nuevo trueno se escuchó de pronto y vio cómo Eren daba un respingo y ocultaba su cara tras sus manos durante unos segundos.

—¿Sar… sargento…? —empezó a preguntar antes de que se le rompiera la voz.

—No, Eren. A diferencia de lo que se cree desde el juicio, no soy tu jodida niñera. Tendrás que arreglártelas solo.

—Sí, está bien, no he dicho nada… —gimoteó clavándose las uñas en el brazo sumando así el número de marcas que había coleccionado esa noche desde que la tormenta comenzó.

Finalmente Rivaille aceptó cansado. Total, tampoco tenía fuerzas de subir a su habitación y abrir esa botella de vino, ya lo haría en otra ocasión.

—Duérmete, Eren —le ordenó apoyándose en la pared opuesta, sintiéndose muy tentado de encender un cigarrillo.

—Gracias, señor —dijo con un suspiro de alivio—. Buenas noches.

oooooooo

Desde la muerte de sus compañeros, tras haber detenido a Annie y haber escapado de Reiner y Bertholt, Rivaille empezó a mostrarse como ausente. Nadie se daba cuenta, por supuesto, él se cuidaba mucho que nadie leyera sus verdaderas intenciones o conociera sus emociones. Lo único que sabían era que el sargento hablaba algo menos de lo normal, que desaparecía durante unos minutos al día y que a la hora de la cena nadie lo encontraba por ningún sitio.

Eren decidió apartarse un poco, darle su espacio, y esconderse de su mirada. Todo había sido su culpa y por él, los chicos habían muerto. Sabía que Rivaille jamás le culparía por ello, al menos no en voz alta, pero eso no evitaba sentirse tan mal como su superior o incluso peor porque no soportaba verlo vagar por los pasillos aparentemente seguro de hacia dónde dirigirse y sin cruzar una palabra con nadie.

¿Sería así siempre? ¿Viviría sintiéndose responsable de la vida y la muerte de sus amigos? ¿Podría enfrentarse a esa situación una y otra vez, reviviendo así el dolor de perder a quien más quería? No, sabía que ese dolor era demasiado insoportable, era como cuando había muerto su madre pero multiplicado por un millón. Pero tampoco tenía otra opción.

Aquella noche, decidió salir a pasear por los alrededores del cuartel. Mikasa estaba en esos días en los que no paraba de perseguirle por todas partes (más de lo habitual) y Armin había partido a la ciudad intentando solucionar el problema que tenían con Annie. Así que pensó que sería una gran idea alejarse un poco de las miradas tristes y enojadas de sus compañeros un rato. Al menos por una noche. O dos. O siete.

Llegó al río y metió los pies en agua helada mirando al cielo estrellado, dejando que la mente se vaciara de pensamientos lentamente hasta que empezó a apreciar la belleza de las constelaciones. La corriente arrastraba pequeñas piedras y algas que se iban arremolinando bajo él, no era tan ruda como en otras ocasiones y aunque aún hacía frío, se vio muy tentado a sacarse la ropa y nadar un rato hasta dejar de recordar.

—¿Eren? —preguntó una voz acercándose por la espalda.

Él se volvió de inmediato con la mano ya agarrada en sus espadas y dispuesto a atacar.

—Rápido de reflejos, buen chico —le felicitó Rivaille apareciendo de entre las sombras de los árboles. Le faltaba acariciarle la cabeza para sentirse como un perro.

—S-sargento —dijo apartando las manos de su equipo y caminando hasta la orilla—. Lo siento, no sabía que era usted. Ya me iba, lamento haberle importunado.

—Últimamente no hemos hablando mucho, ¿acaso me estás evitando? —preguntó con sorna.

—No, señor. Jamás lo haría. —Le empezaron a temblarle las manos y cuando quiso darse cuenta, vio que se había colocado los zapatos del revés.

—Eres un mentiroso pésimo.

Se quitó los zapatos de nuevo y se los colocó correctamente sintiendo los latidos frenéticos en el pecho y en la garganta, hasta podía escuchar ese mismo ritmo cadencial en los oídos. Debía salir de ahí ya, no podía enfrentarse con la mirada acusadora de su superior, ni a su desprecio implícito en cada palabra. Si era sincero, debía de reconocer que había llegado a creer que ellos dos al menos podrían ser amigos, o algo parecido, en vez de mantener esa relación entre carcelero y preso como había sido condenado meses atrás; pero después de lo que había pasado con Petra y los demás, dudaba mucho que pudiera soportar su presencia. Así que poner distancia entre los dos, claro, era la mejor idea que había tenido, una excelente idea, sí señor, y si no se sintiera tan solo cada día que no hablaba con él habría llegado a funcionar.

—¿Me vas a contar lo que te ocurre? —preguntó Rivaille poniéndose a su altura. Estaba muy cerca, demasiado, en realidad lo suficiente como para que Eren diera un respingo y casi diera de bruces contra el suelo.

—Yo… estoy bien, señor. No se preocupe por mí. Ya me iba —repitió alejándose del lugar lo más rápido posible.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Rivaille sentándose en una roca en el margen del río—. Búscame cuando quieras hablar.

Esas palabras le hicieron parar y dar la vuelta. No… no había odio, ni desprecio, sólo una inusitada cordialidad carente de todo rasgo negativo. ¿Por qué estaba siendo amable con él? Por su culpa sus mejores amigos estaban muertos, debería aborrecerle y gritarle todas esas cosas que él se repetía cada día para nunca olvidar que por un maldito error había muerto demasiada gente.

—¿No está enfadado conmigo, señor? —preguntó de golpe, sin saber de dónde sacó la valentía para solucionar ese cúmulo de emociones encontradas cuando veía a su sargento.

—¿Contigo? —Rivaille le miró confundido—. ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado?

—Ya sabe… por… por mi culpa… Petra y… —No pudo seguir hablando. De repente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se vio incapaz de respirar.

Rivaille suspiró y le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Como un autómata, ya acostumbrado a ejecutar cada acción que se le ordenaba, Eren cogió asiento y se brindó unos segundos de silencio para aguantarse las lágrimas que llevaban demasiado tiempo surgiendo de sus ojos y esconder esa sensación de inutilidad.

—No te mortifiques por lo que pasó —dijo sin mirarle—. Tú… confiaste en ellos y ninguno te defraudó, ¿no es cierto?

—Pero…

—Confiaste, Eren —le cortó clavando la mirada de acero en sus ojos—. Eso es lo más importante en esta legión y tú lo conseguiste en tu primera salida. Sí, es verdad que las cosas no salieron tal y como habíamos planeado, pero tú saliste vivo y eso es lo más importante.

—Mi vida no vale la de ellos. No vale la de ninguno —replicó Eren tirando una piedra al río y viendo cómo desaparecía en esas aguas negras con un suave onda.

—Eres importante —comentó posando su mano en su hombro—. No voy a decir mariconadas de que eres "la esperanza" y toda esa mierda. Pero eres importante, para la legión y para la humanidad. Así que confía en nosotros y seguirás vivo. Y sobre todo, cree en ti mismo.

—Gra… gracias, señor —aceptó Eren sin poder dejar de pensar en aquella mano en su hombro y el tenue calor que desprendía.

—Y puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras, recuérdalo.

Rivaille se recostó en la roca mientras miraba el cielo estrellado. Después de unos minutos escuchando los sonidos de la noche, se dio cuenta que ese último ofrecimiento era de lo más egoísta. Siempre había tenido mucho miedo a quedarse solo, aquello era lo que más le aterrorizaba, más que los titanes y más que las murallas tan altas como el cielo, ya que había pasado demasiado de tiempo sin tener a nadie de confianza con quien hablar. Así que prefería aferrarse a ese niño y disfrutar de su paupérrima compañía para no sentirse tan desgraciado. No era lo mismo que estar con Hanji o con Irvin, el crío era esa ráfaga de fresca inocencia que tanto necesitaba, sobre todo desde que Petra se había ido.

—¿Cómo lo soporta?

Rivaille alzó la cabeza a esa pregunta y le miró confundido.

—¿El qué?

—Ya sabe… esto —comentó Eren llevándose la mano al pecho—. La muerte duele.

Pero no tenía respuesta para eso. No podía decir que era resignación y tampoco costumbre, odiaba ver a sus compañeros muriendo a su alrededor sin poder evitarlo. Así que tuvo que pensarlo bien antes de contestar.

—Me preocupo por los vivos, no por los muertos —concluyó finalmente sin saber qué decir—. Sé que los muertos no van a volver.

—¿Y les echa de menos?

—Cada día.

Eren se quedó callado y se preguntó si ambos estaban hablando del mismo tema. Los chicos habían muerto no hacía mucho y por su tono de amarga nostalgia parecía que llevaba arrastrando ese sentimiento durante años.

—¿De… quién está hablando, señor?

—De todos ellos.

Los días se sucedieron con tranquilidad. Con el pretexto de que tenían que investigar la situación de Annie no hubo más expediciones en meses, aunque en realidad, aquello era sólo una excusa. Nadie se atrevía a poner un pie fuera de las murallas después del desastre de la última vez, y de todas formas necesitaban más personal para plantearse realizar una expedición medianamente factible.

Eren aprovechó esos días para pasar más tiempo con Rivaille y hablar largo y tendido. Empezó a conocer sus gustos, cosas tan pequeñas que a cualquiera le habría dado igual, pero que a él le hacía tan feliz. Sabía que el sargento se levantaba invariablemente todos los días a las seis de la mañana y le gustaba darse una larguísima ducha de agua fría para luego pasar al agua ardiente sin ningún paso por en medio. Tomaba el café con dos azucarillos para desayunar, cuatro cuando había tenido pesadillas por la noche, y a media tarde prefería descansar con una taza de té y un buen libro antes de volver al trabajo. Amaba la limpieza y el orden, odiaba las uvas, el salmón y las comidas con mucha sal. Le gustaba dar órdenes, disfrutaba con ello aunque fueran las más estúpidas que se le podía ocurrir, pero la mayor parte del tiempo prefería estar en silencio. Hablaba con Irvin y con Hanji pero siempre manteniendo una prudente distancia con los dos, cosa que no le ocurría con Eren. Con él solía mostrarse de abiertamente, revelando su parte más habladora y filosófica que no dejaba que nadie más conociera.

—Los titanes mataron a mi madre —le confesó cuando Rivaille le preguntó sus razones que le llevaron a entrar a la Legión—. Los odio.

—¿Todos los mataron?

—No, claro que no, pero…

—Entonces sólo odias a quien mató a tu madre —concluyó dejando la taza de té en la mesa de la cocina—. Ellos también han perdido gente, es normal que sigan luchando.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué? Somos dos bandos exactamente iguales, luchamos por nuestra supervivencia. Ellos atacan, yo me defiendo; yo ataco, ellos se defienden. Así funciona la guerra.

Eren fue a replicar antes de pensárselo mejor y acompañar a su superior hasta la salida.

—Creo que pasa demasiado tiempo con Hanji, sargento.

Rivaille le dedicó una sonrisa sincera antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Los años inevitablemente pasaron y la confusión que sentía Eren cada vez que hablaba con él se fue disipando poco a poco. Durante ese tiempo había habido muchas bajas, demasiadas como para poner un número definitivo, pero por alguna razón Rivaille no se había acercado a nadie más que a él. Así que los sentimientos de idolatría y de profunda admiración se fueron transformando poco a poco en algo más. Y es que ¿cómo no iba a sucederle esto? Si disfrutaba cada segundo hablando con él como si estuviera bebiendo agua de rocío, si él conseguía que se perdiera en sus propias cavilaciones y al final surgieran reflexiones que no había sabido que tenía, si cuando estaban juntos podían quedarse horas en silencio y estar cómodos el uno con el otro, mirando el cielo y disfrutando de ese momento de paz libre de titanes.

¿Y cómo no iba a tener esperanzas de que ocurriera _algo _con Rivaille? Si desde la muerte de sus compañeros, no le había visto hablar con nadie más que cinco minutos sólo en esas reuniones que ambos tanto odiaban asistir. Siempre lo andaba buscando con cualquier excusa, aunque mayoritariamente fueran órdenes y peticiones, por quedarse hablando con él un rato a solas. Eren había madurado mucho en esos años, había aprendido sobre la vida, sobre la muerte, sobre el precio de un error y sobre la satisfacción de una misión exitosa. Sabía qué había que hacer para que le consideraran "un buen soldado", pero no conocía nada de los sentimientos.

Pero aquella tarde lo aprendió todo de una vez.

Se había arriesgado a encontrarse con él llevando el libro de Armin bajo el brazo. Cuando Rivaille le dijo que eso era ilegal, Eren alzó una ceja y le contestó: _«no te hagas el jefe responsable, sé que te da igual eso» _Así que se habían pasado horas revisando páginas y páginas, clasificando cada pasaje en lo que podía ser cierto y lo que seguro que era una fantasía, porque ¿quién se iba a creer que había una tierra completamente recubierta de hielo durante todo el año? Aquello era imposible.

—Este es el océano —le explicó Eren pegándose más a él—. Dicen que tiene kilómetros y kilómetros y que ahí viven los peces más raros que puedas haber visto nunca.

—Interesante… —dijo él observando el dibujo de un pez enorme, plateado y con un millar de dientes.

—¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Sí, en cuanto salgamos de esta prisión. Pero no creo que tengamos tanta suerte —añadió en un tono amargo.

—Claro que sí, saldremos y veremos el mundo y será tan hermoso como lo habíamos imaginado.

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, movió su mano para encontrarse con la de él y la apretó con fuerza intentando transmitirle la certeza de que ese día llegaría antes de que se dieran cuenta.

—¿Qué haces? —gruñó enfadado.

—Oh, lo siento, señor.

—Es incómodo, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—¿No le gusta que le toquen? —preguntó Eren apartándose un poco más.

—No. No me gusta que tú me toques.

Eren había perdido un brazo y una pierna en su primera batalla, Eren había muerto en la boca de un titán, Eren se había encontrado en medio de un mar de muertos algunos todavía con la fuerza suficiente como para chillar de angustia; pero nada se le podía comparar con el dolor que sintió en ese momento.

—P-pero, ¿por qué…?

—Sabes mejor que yo por qué, Eren.

—¿Lo sabe? Lo que yo… por usted…

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Eren apretó los puños intentando calmarse, que su respiración no fuera tan agitada, que su cara no estuviera caliente. Debía mantener la cabeza fría, debía enfrentarse al rechazo con valentía y sin titubear. Como hacía un buen soldado al enfrentarse a una derrota.

—Compréndelo, sólo tienes diecisiete años y… —continuó Rivaille con la voz más calmada, levantándose y poner distancia entre los dos.

—¿Y desde cuándo te ha importado a ti la edad que tenga? —preguntó poniéndose de pie bruscamente para enfrentarse a él cara a cara. No iba a permitir que dudara de sus sentimientos, no cuando le había costado tanto admitir lo que sentía—. Tú me lo enseñaste, dijiste que era ridículo que la sociedad dijera que somos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos pero no para arriesgar nuestra vida luchando en primera fila. Así que no me vengas con que sólo tengo diecisiete años, sé que no te importa la edad que tenga —gritó señalándose el pecho—. Si tú no sientes lo mismo dímelo a la cara, pero no te escondas tras excusas absurdas.

—Yo… lo siento, Eren, pero yo…

—Sí, creo que eso está bastante claro —replicó él cerrando el libro y alejándose del lugar enfurecido, rabioso, frustrado y muy, muy, muy triste.

oooooooo

Rivaille podía ser muchas cosas. Un maniático de la limpieza, un filósofo sin ánimos para la grandeza, un soldado capaz de sobrevivir a más de treinta misiones casi ileso, un insomne crónico incapaz de dormir más de cinco horas seguidas… pero no era idiota.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo enterado de los sentimientos de Eren, desde mucho antes de que él mismo comprendiera lo que estaba sintiendo. Sabía que aunque fuera Rivaille quien empezaba todas sus conversaciones, él siempre se esforzaba por alargar lo máximo sus encuentros con tontas preguntas o con esos ojos de cachorro que ponía cuando tenían que separarse definitivamente. Al principio le resultaba gracioso que el chico lo siguiera con la mirada por donde quiera que fuera; era divertido verle conversar con Mikasa, pararse un momento para mirarle y luego intentar retomar la conversación sin saber qué estaba diciendo. Pero al final todo empezó a complicarse, Eren se acercaba más de lo debido, le trataba con excesiva confianza fruto de estar tantos años juntos y empezó a sentirse algo incómodo con toda esta historia.

Claro que había sido culpa suya que hubieran llegado a este punto. Había encontrado una persona para hablar de sus frustraciones, un escape de toda esta mierda que lo agobiaba día tras día. No necesitaba a nadie más, no quería saber de nadie más. Siempre le había costado mucho abrirse a la gente y había llegado un punto en el que había decidido que era demasiado esfuerzo y se quedó con quien tenía. Hanji podía ser muy divertida e Irvin tenía un humor muy ácido, pero con ambos acaba hablando de lo mismo una y otra vez. Con Eren sentía que dejaba de ser un sargento por unas horas y sólo hablar sin pensar en nada más. Era interesante pensar que al hablar con personas normales se sentía como un soldado sin más; y sin embargo cuando estaba con Eren, el titán, el monstruo, el maldito, se sentía más humano que nunca. Y le gustaba esa sensación, le gustaba tanto que había llegado a olvidar esos sentimientos que empezaba a tener el chico en vez de ponerle una solución inmediata. Había sido un jodido egoísta, lo sabía, y al final había conseguido lastimarle.

Como no pudo ser de otra forma, Eren no volvió a buscarle con la mirada, no quiso cruzar más que unas palabras con él y nunca se quedaban solos en la misma habitación. En ese caso, el chico corría hasta la salida más cercana y no volvía la vista atrás.

Era mejor así, pronto se olvidaría de esos tontos sentimientos y todo volvería a ser como antes. Se refugiaría en sus amigos y Rivaille volvería a estar solo, como debía ser.

El filo de una espada le hizo parase en la mitad del pasillo y se forzó a estar completamente quieto aunque todos sus instintos le gritaran que girase la cabeza para ver a su agresor.

Aunque ya sabía quién era.

—¿Sabes? Podía hacerte arrestar por atacarte a un superior —dijo con la voz más fría que pudo.

—Eren. Dónde está. Habla —le dijo Mikasa poniendo más presión en su piel que estaba más fría con el contacto.

—No lo sé.

—Mientes.

—No miento. Llevo días sin hablar con él, no sé dónde está. —Finalmente pudo respirar cuando la chica se decidió a bajar el arma—. ¿Ha desaparecido?

—Llevamos varias horas buscándole y no aparece por ningún sitio —jadeó agitada—. Tengo que encontrarle, la tormenta está empeorando… estará asustado y ¡no puedo ayudarle!

_«Así que sabía lo de las tormentas» _pensó colocándole las manos en los hombros.

—No te preocupes, él lleva mucho tiempo sin tener miedo a las tormentas, estará bien. Pero lo encontraremos, te lo prometo.

Rastrearon el castillo de arriba abajo, buscando en cada habitación, abriendo cada puerta y observando en cada rincón. Finalmente, Rivaille terminó bajando a las mazmorras, hacía un año que habían demostrado que Eren había controlado su transformación y había podido dormir con sus compañeros, pero aquel era último lugar que le quedaba por buscar y tenía que estar ahí. Porque si no, significaba que estaba fuera, mojado, congelado, solo y a expensas del enemigo; y no podía permitirse pensar que necesitaba ayuda y Rivaille no podía brindársela como tantas veces en el pasado.

Pero ahí no había nadie, ni un alma, ni siquiera un prisionero. Iba a dar la vuelta con el pensamiento de buscar en las alacenas de la cocina, cuando un ruido le hizo volver sobre sus pasos. El repitiente sonido de una pequeña piedra cayendo al suelo.

—¿Eren? —preguntó acercándose a la celda donde había surgido el ruido—. ¿Eren, estás ahí?

—Vete.

Rivaille se acercó un poco más y a la luz de la antorcha, pudo ver una figura sentada en la cama, cara a la pared y con las rodillas bien pegadas a su pecho.

—Eren, ¿sabes lo preocupada que está tu hermana? ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer sin decirle nada a nadie? —preguntó caminando hacia él y cogiéndole del brazo para tirar de él— Estás helado.

—Lárgate de una vez —gruñó agitando su brazo. Nuevamente el sonido de una piedra caer se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Rivaille se agachó para cogerla y la miró muy detenidamente. Parecía una piedrecita normal y corriente, oscura y lisa, de forma redondeada y sin bordes ¿qué hacía Eren con un simple guijarro?

—¿Qué es? —preguntó devolviéndosela.

—Es mi piedra —dijo como si no necesitara más explicación.

—¿Y para qué la quieres?

Eren tardó unos momentos más en responder, todavía sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Cura todas las enfermedades del mundo.

El corazón de Rivaille dio un salto acordándose de esa lejana conversación en la que le comentó que era un crédulo y un idealista sin remedio.

—Y tenías razón, cura. Me costó superar lo de las tormentas, pero con la piedra fue mucho mejor —explicó Eren acariciándola entre los dedos y llevándosela al pecho—. Ahora sólo espero que sepa curar más cosas.

Sin pensar en nada, Rivaille se puso detrás de Eren y le envolvió en sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del chico. Estaban casi a oscuras, pero no quería arriesgarse de que Eren descubriera lo que estaba pensando.

—¿S-señor?

—Estás helado —dijo entre dientes apretándose contra él con más fuerza.

—Pero señor…

—Eren… un momento. Déjame un momento así, por favor.

Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos en los que Rivaille se forzó a respirar sin pensar, sin plantearse nada, sin sentir esos cálidos sentimientos que amenazaban por desbordarse por dentro. Así se sentía cada vez que estaba con él, como una persona y no como un soldado con demasiadas órdenes por acatar. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir nada parecido así que pensó que era demasiado pronto como para ponerles algún nombre, sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo esencial que al final cambiaría todo su mundo.

No, no quería a Eren. Pero sabía que podía llegar a hacerlo en cualquier momento. Y eso le aterraba.

—Eren —susurró sin dejar de abrazarle—, si te pidiera que mueras por mí, ¿lo harías?

—¿Qué… qué quiere decir?

—Tú sólo contesta.

—Por supuesto que no, señor —negó él con determinación, sin saber a qué venía esa pregunta tan tonta—. Sé que usted jamás me pediría algo semejante.

Rivaille suspiró y apretó el abrazo para que el niño no se diera la vuelta y viera las murallas derrumbarse en el brillo de los ojos de su superior. De repente lo había entendido, lo que tenía entre sus manos no sólo era la esperanza del mundo, sino también su propia esperanza. La esperanza de que en algún momento del camino volvería a ser humano, que empezaría a sentir esas emociones que tenía tan olvidadas por miedo de perder de nuevo lo que era más importante para él.

_«Eren… gracias por seguir conmigo _—pensó controlando su respiración—. _Pero no puedes morir, yo… no dejaré que mueras.»_

~FIN~

* * *

Lo dicho, no estoy inspirada, no se me ocurre qué decir más.

Un saludo a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, que ya es mucho XD

Besos,

KJ*


End file.
